csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
McCartney Masters - Disc 2
's songs. They are owned by and , and . I'm just a fan of his music, and I made this compilation.}} ---- |artist = |released = 13th June 2012 |recorded = December 1969 - Mid 2008 |length = 1:05:55 |genre = |label = , , , , |producer = , |compiler = C.Syde65}} McCartney Masters is a compiled by C.Syde65. It is not an official Paul McCartney album and thus can not be bought. This 3-disc greatest hits album includes many of Paul McCartney's greatest hits, either as a solo artist, with , or another musician, along with some of my personal favourite songs. The album includes 45 tracks that were recorded between December 1969 and Mid 2008. Here is the track listing for the second of the three discs. The track listing for the first and third discs can be found here and here. More information regarding the recording sessions and dates for the post- songs recorded by Paul McCartney can be found here. Disc Two — Track Listing *Artist: *Released: 26th March 1976 *Recorded: 4th February 1976, , , *Duration: 0:05:11 *Genre: *Label: , *Author: , *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 26th March 1976 *Recorded: 16th January 1976, Abbey Road Studios, London, England *Duration: 0:05:55 *Genre: , *Label: MPL Communications, Capitol Records *Author: Linda McCartney, Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 11th November 1977 *Recorded: February - March 1977 *Duration: 0:04:39 *Genre: , *Label: Capitol Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 20th March 1978 *Recorded: May 1977 *Duration: 0:05:52 *Genre: Disco Music *Label: *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 11th November 1977 *Recorded: 9th August 1977 *Duration: 0:04:46 *Genre: , , *Label: Capitol Records *Author: , Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 31st March 1978 *Recorded: 25th October - 14th December 1977 *Duration: 0:04:44 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney and Wings *Released: 23rd March 1979 *Recorded: October 1978 *Duration: 0:04:22 *Genre: Disco Music *Label: Parlophone Records, , *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 11th April 1980 *Recorded: July - August 1979 *Duration: 0:03:51 *Genre: *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: Paul McCartney *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 26th April 1982 *Recorded: Summer 1981 *Duration: 0:04:05 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records, Columbia Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: *Artist: Paul McCartney, *Released: 29th March 1982 *Recorded: 1981 *Duration: 0:03:43 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records, Columbia Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 26th April 1982 *Recorded: February 1981 *Duration: 0:04:05 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records, Columbia Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 26th April 1982 *Recorded: March - December 1981 *Duration: 0:02:30 *Genre: *Label: Parlophone Records, Columbia Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin *Artist: , Paul McCartney *Released: 3rd October 1983 *Recorded: May 1981, , and April 1982, *Duration: 0:03:56 *Genre: Funk Music, Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Michael Jackson, with Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 28th October 1983 *Recorded: September / October 1982 *Duration: 0:03:27 *Genre: Pop Music *Label: Parlophone Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin *Artist: Paul McCartney *Released: 24th September 1984 *Recorded: Abbey Road Studios - 1984 *Duration: 0:04:47 *Genre: *Label: Parlophone Records, EMI Records *Author: Paul McCartney *Producer: George Martin Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to Paul McCartney